Speak now
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: If they were on a TV show, she's pretty sure tons of angry disgruntled fans would have snuck in and yelled out when the preacher said "Speak now." Mary x Marshall. One-shot. Set right after the Series Finale.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "In plain sight". If I did, that wouldn't have been the Finale.**

* * *

Let's recap.

Five years back, she was stuck with an alcoholic mother and a bratty spoilt sister living off her, along with a complicated relationship with Raphael, and no clue about where her father was.

And where is she now, five years later?

Raphael is happily married, her father is dead, her sister is a runaway bridge who's now pregnant, and her mother is supposedly sober, and oh, they are still living off her. And she has a baby to look after, all by herself. And Brandy is going to have one too now.

The icing on the cake? Marshall is getting married, and told her to let him go. Or leave him alone. Your mileage may vary.

And now here she is, with Brandy, of all people, baby-sitting her baby, as she repeats her promise on the phone- she's going to put a bullet through her skull if she doesn't take _good _care of the baby.

She grunts as she hangs up, wondering if Peter was secretly gay, because she still can't see any other possible good reason why Brandy would leave someone as good as him.

And then she enters the Office and freezes. Not only has Marshall moved to Stan's old room- which she always wanted- and left her alone, but little Miss Sunshine Chatterbox now has her table beside her. Oh goody, this will be like watching a Tmz-meets Fashion police-meets Oprah kind of show.

She storms into his shiny new room, enters without knocking, and regrets it instantly as she sees him pouring over magazines about pretty little wedding flowers. Flowers make her nauseous, ugh.

She makes a displeased face at him. "Normal people bring their work home. You're doing just the opposite."

He sighs, looking up from the magazine, "You will get used to the new arrangement, I promise. Just give it a little bit of time, please."

She glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Marshall, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

He sighs again. "Mary, I'm your boss now, I decide."

And she groans. That's the other bad part of her story. Now that Stan is gone, there's nobody to resolve the tiny little fights about little nothings between her and Marshall.

Or maybe they won't banter anymore. Now that she has "let him go."

She glares at him for one more moment, and suddenly she's so angry, she storms off without a word.

* * *

There's this huge feeling of loss inside of her, like she has lost something very valuable, like a huge part of her. She should start wondering if this is some kind of post-partum disorder. Or maybe some PTSD. Except, she knows what this is.

This is about the guy on whose finger her engagement ring got stuck in. Also known as The guy who got benched for attacking the creep who was harassing her during training. Or The guy who could read her like an open book and knew she was pregnant just from observing her.

It's a classic "You belong with me" moment. If she listened to country, or teen angst, that is, which she, needless to say, doesn't.

Sometimes she swears he is doing this as some of kind of revenge on her for her engagement to Raphael. She couldn't go through with it with Raphael because she knew it wasn't right, knew _he _wasn't right. Maybe Marshall wouldn't either?

Or maybe he will. Maybe he should. Abigail makes him happy. She gave them her best wishes. If Abigail took the dog, she can keep the guy as well. They are so cute together it makes her diabetic. And she has hated needles, ever since she was three.

* * *

She storms into his office again the next day, and he's still stuck with the wedding flowers, so maybe this wedding is farther away than she realized. Slow torture, sweet.

"If you are going to make me sit in that chair, you are going to pay for my aspirin. Personally." She declares, her chin raised up defiantly.

"Ok", he nods quickly, still staring at the stupid magazine.

She rolls her eyes. "Just pick one! What's the big deal?"

He shrugs. "It has to match the theme."

"What's the theme?"

Just as he opens his mouth to answer, she cuts him off. "Wait, I don't wanna know. All I wanna know is when you are going to change the sitting arrangements."

"We haven't decided on the sitting arrangement yet, Abigail said-"

"Oh Jesus", Mary groans. Can he please stop thinking about his wedding for like, a second? Suddenly, she's furious, faster than a teenager has a sudden mood swing. "You know, you suck as a boss. Stan was awesome, if he was here, he would have never done this."

And she's gone, slamming his door on her way out, as he blinks.

* * *

The thing she hates the most about the new Office arrangement is how far away he is from her now.

Scratch that, the thing she hates the most about her life is how far away he is from her now.

It's like she needs him to spell out the meaning of letting him go, just like he used to spell out all those stupid things she never cared about.

Because, to her, it looks like, barely talking anymore. Every morning, she storms to his Office, complains about the Gossip Girl, and storms out. And then there's the necessary "You need to do this", "This happened today", and "you're an ass, Marshall." No more sputtering of useless trivia that probably got him bullied in High School, or lecturing her about mankind and its crap.

So what happened to "if you're having a baby, we're having a baby"? She's kind of left alone to cook, feed, change diapers, and what not.

While he's busy planning My Big Fake Wedding.

If they were on a TV show, she's pretty sure tons of angry disgruntled fans would have snuck in and yelled out when the preacher said "Speak now."

* * *

Surprisingly, Abigail is the one who speaks. She breaks it off. Points out how unhappy he's been ever since Mary "let him go". With no calls, teasing, bantering, fighting, no rushing to help her out whenever she needed him.

Sure, they are on even ground, sure, they are nice and sweet and reasonable and stable and click well. But it's Mary, and he's Marshall, and a part of him now solely belongs to diffusing the ticking bomb that Mary is. It's the spice, the chemistry, it's like she's the driving force that adds excitement to his otherwise boring life, and he's what keeps her sane in her world of insanity.

She was the girl he covered when the glass window shattered, not Abigail.

Dude, it's all in plain sight. How can he not see this?

* * *

**A/N: I am so unhappy with the Finale, I can't even. Not only did they screw up Brandy and Peter for no good reason, they teased up for five years and didn't give us Mary and Marshall? Seriously?**


End file.
